


Keep An Open Mind (Because You Never Know Who's Out To Get You)

by why_not_jane



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Starts off as a meet-cute, but Rafael is not what he seems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_not_jane/pseuds/why_not_jane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane bumps into a man, who is the closest thing she's ever seen to a greek god. And while his smiles and charms makes her melt, there is something decidedly off about her new neighbour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep An Open Mind (Because You Never Know Who's Out To Get You)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not speak Spanish, and am reluctant to trust Google Translate for Alba's dialogue. So if anyone who knows Spanish would like to help, and/or beta read, please leave a review, or send me a message on tumblr at why-not-jane
> 
> Congrats to Gina Rodriguez for her win at he Golden Globes. You're amazing!

It began on a Sunday. Jane opened her apartment door to see a flash of orange streaking down the hallway, followed by a massive black hound.

“Oh no,” Jane hissed, dropping her handbag and racing after them, “Lucy! Come here girl. Stop chasing the nasty fur ball,” she leapt over a cardboard box lying in the middle of the hallway. 

Lucy, the huge black mastiff had cornered spiky orange Furball at the stairs, and was hissing menacingly as the large dog advanced.

“Lucy, you know if you ever catch her, you’ll probably get rabies, right?” Jane tried to reason with the dog, slowly creepy up behind them so as not to frighten either. Unfortunately, Furball took the word ‘rabies’ as cue to race down the stairs, Lucy charging after her with a bark that shook the decrepit building.

Jane followed after, flinging herself down the steps, so fast that she tripped and became airborne. For a second she was flying. Then she was falling. Rapidly. She thumped into something large and warm, and then she landed. Warm arms encircled her waist, and she looked up into soft and welcoming (if a bit dazed and confused) eyes. The really, super hot man blinked up at her from where he lay beneath her, and smiled slowly.

Just like a telenovela, was the thought that leapt into Jane’s head as she stared back dreamily.  
“Pardon?” asked the handsome stranger

“What?” Jane said. The handsome stranger gave a confused smile.

“You said something?” he probed.

“Oh no, well, yes, but it wasn’t important, so it doesn’t matter,” Jane assured him, waving a hand airily.

“Okay,” he glanced down at where she lay on top of him, “do you think you could…?”

“Yes!” Jane scrambled up to her feet, then offered a hand to the handsome stranger, who gratefully took it.

“Why were you in such a hurry?” he picked up a cardboard box, which he must have dropped when Jane came flying down the stairs like a cannon ball.

“I was-damn!” Jane said when she realised she’d been sidetracked from saving the life of an ugly, pretentious, possibly rabies infested cat. She turned around to see Lucy had cornered Furball by the door, the cat back to hissing, fur sticking up so that he looked like a poisonous orange cloud. 

“Okay, guys, time to break this up,” she edged her way around the massive dog to pick up the cat, who by now, was practically foaming at the mouth. She placed the cat on her shoulder, using one hand to keep it there, gritting her teeth when he sank his claws into her back, and taking a jumpy Lucy by the collar, leading them both upstairs.

“Do you need a hand with that?” handsome stranger asked awkwardly. 

“Thanks,” Jane smiled, trying to put the embarrassment out of her mind, “but I think I’ve caused enough trouble for you today. And it looks like you don’t have a hand to spare anyway,” she glanced at the large box he carried. The handsome stranger smiled lopsidedly. At that point, Lucy and Furball exercised a synchronized escape, and while neither succeeded, Jane was pretty sure she’d have scars for life. Jane hauled the two of them up the stairs, handsome stranger trailing behind her, a lighthearted twinkle lighting up his eyes.  
“I’m Jane,” she called over her shoulder. 

“Rafael- I mean, Raf,” he interrupted himself, “Only my father calls me Rafael,” he finished awkwardly.

“Okay,” Jane nodded, wondering why he was so nervous, “Raf it is.”

“What’s the story with those two?” Raf asked, desperate to fill the silence.

“They hate each other about as much as their owners do,” Jane smiled tightly. Raf hummed his understanding.

Jane had reached the faded green door, and tried top figure out how to knock with both her hands busy. She settled for thumping it with her head, which caused Raf to let out a huff of laughter. She heard Mrs Constanza’s wheelchair squeak as she rolled herself to the front door. A door down the end of the corridor opened, and a wizened old man poked his bald head out.

“Mister Furball, where have you gotten to?” Mr Turnball called croakily, “Miss Villanueva, I do not understand what your obsession is with Mister Furball!” he hissed, shuffling down the hallway, “stop stealing my god damn cat!” 

Jane couldn’t help the groan that escaped her. She was late, tired, overworked, and she just couldn’t deal with Mr Turnbull right now.

“Mr Turnbull, I didn’t steal your cat, he escaped, and Lucy was chasing him,” she said, with the air of someone who had repeated the same story many times, despite the polite, if strained, smile on her face. He harrumphed, and tried to tug Furball off her shoulder. Mister Furball, of course, decided to dig his unclipped claws into Jane’s shoulder yet again.

“Holy-!” Jane yelped, as the old man continued tugging on his cat. Raf stared, astonished at the scene before him, so shocked he froze.

“Vincent, for fuck’s sake, stop trying to murder Jane,” Mrs Constanza hissed. 

“Well I never-!”

“Oh, shut up you old fart, go feed your rabid cat,” Mrs Constanza snapped. Lucy barked thunderously at Mr Turnbull in agreement with her owner.

Mr Turnbull harrumphed again, finally succeeding in separating woman and cat, before turning around to shuffle to his apartment, slamming the door behind him.

“Lucy, inside,” Mrs Constanza ordered, and the large mastiff turned tail and entered without a fuss.

“Janey, who is this lovely young man?” Mrs Constanza cooed, eyeing up the still frozen Raf.

“Mrs Constanza, this is Raf. Raf, Mrs Constanza, and her dog Lucy,” Jane introduced, trying to glance inconspicuously at her watch. She was already running late to dinner, and Abuela would not be happy.

“Gorgeous,” Mrs Constanza cooed, as Raf leant down and shook her hand gently, “Janey, I’m too old and sore to bang a sweetie like this, so do it for the both of us,” she begged with pale blue eyes. Raf choked, his eyes bulging.

“I think Passions of Santos is about to start,” Jane said helpfully. Mrs Constanza continued to stare at her, despite the theme song of her favourite show emitting from her TV.

“... I’ll get my father to sign something for you,” Jane sighed. Mrs Constanza immediately brightened.

“Make sure he makes it out to Martina,” she said, wheeling herself around, “and Janey? Next time that raty cat escapes, don’t play the hero. Just let Lucy do her job. Then we won’t have to put up with that awful racket,” she threw an evil grin over her shoulder, her door closing with a sharp click.

Jane collapsed against the wall.

“I’d already signed the papers,” she explained, “I hope it’s not to late for you,” she told Raf, gesturing to his moving boxes. Raf’s confusion broke with a blindingly beautiful grin.

“Unfortunately, my rents’ payed for the next month. But I’m sure having such a beautiful neighbour living across the hall will make up any disappointment I might feel,” he smiled.

Jane laughed, looking at her feet. She’d only known Raf a few minutes, yet he already knew exactly how to make her tingle inside. Or maybe he’s just a really experienced flirt, Jane told herself. Taking a deep breath, she picked up the large black bag on the floor by her feet. It was surprisingly heavy, and clunked as she heaved it up, offering it to Raf. He practically ripped it out of her grasp, much like Mr Turnbull with his cat, nervously placing it behind his door.

“Some delicate stuff,” he explained quickly.

“Right, sorry,” Jane said, wondering why he only had two boxes and a bag of things. 

“It’s fine,” he assured her, smile tight.

“Well, I’m late for dinner,” she said, and he gave a sharp nod goodbye.

Climbing down the creaky stairs, she told herself he maybe came from a poor background. Or the rest of his stuff was coming later. She knew from experience that these apartments did not come with furniture, and when she peaked past him, the wooden floor had shone empty of everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not speak Spanish, and am reluctant to trust Google Translate for Alba's dialogue. So if anyone who knows Spanish would like to help, and/or beta read, please leave a review, or send me a message on tumblr at why-not-jane


End file.
